


【飞云系X一发完】《春归》

by borrowsmoke



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowsmoke/pseuds/borrowsmoke
Kudos: 11





	【飞云系X一发完】《春归》

《春归》  
无人知道那八十平米，存在于万盛街边居民楼之间伫立的狭小空间，容纳着他俩的整个冬天。  
陈飞宇戴着口罩，闷得半张脸蒙了一层汗，到楼下没急着摘下来，看见有个五六岁的小孩儿拿石子砸三楼玻璃，力气不够只敲得铁栅栏叮铃响。  
陈飞宇伸手按住小孩儿毛茸茸的脑袋，头发茂盛得像个能孵蛋的鸟窝。  
罗云熙透过两页窗帘之间的缝隙从五楼看着这一幕，陈飞宇抬头捕捉到一闪而过的衣角。  
从口袋里掏出一颗水果糖哄着小孩儿离开。  
罗云熙从过了年一直呆在这里，天天通宵，熬到眼皮打架趴在床上和衣而睡，陈飞宇怕他这么下去身体垮掉，白天拖着他在客厅练瑜伽。  
罗云熙打游戏的水平在剧组数一数二，屏幕里导演助理在哀嚎，陈飞宇看他盯着屏幕目不转睛，坐在马扎上替他眼睛疼。  
“想吃什么？”  
罗云熙支着下巴关上手机，百无聊赖地按着笔尖儿打转。  
陈飞宇想了几秒楼下的鱼香肉丝，下意识看了眼窗台上鱼缸里养的两条小金鱼:  
“都行。”  
“那就鱼香肉丝。”  
罗云熙起身去厨房，围裙挂在门后面，上面有他昨天溅的巧克力浆。  
陈飞宇越过地上的易拉罐去拉窗帘，刚才那小孩儿没走远，和三楼的小姑娘坐在槐树下抓石子，俩人隔着挺远，小姑娘蹲在地上羊角辫冲天。  
他盯着金鱼吐泡泡，浮在水面上一个个破灭。  
陈飞宇拉上厚重的窗帘遮住夕阳落下后瑰丽的云彩，开始怀疑罗云熙会特异功能，他心里想什么都瞒不住，用科学解释不通。  
也许前天吃饭的时候多夹了几筷子，他就知道今天又馋鱼香肉丝，就像他盯着罗云熙光裸的后背多看了几秒钟，罗云熙就知道他想和他在一起。  
有一年罗云熙拍水戏，浸在及胸的水里泡着，陈飞宇穿着黑色的羽绒服坐在旁边看，罗云熙先前淋了雨，整个人从头到脚都是湿的，从后面看薄得像块湿哒哒的木板。  
腰还是细的，搂在怀里手感应该很好。  
罗云熙是个挺复杂的矛盾体，欲望和清澈交织，陈飞宇看他在池里撩起浸在水中的长发，脸一阵红一真白。  
肌肉线条在白色衣服下隐约可见，拍完戏罗云熙披着毛毯跑去换衣服，陈飞宇看着他的蝴蝶骨感到一阵渴望。

就像现在这样，陈飞宇觉得口干舌燥，去咬罗云熙的喉结，恨不能咬出血来解渴。  
“别咬。”  
罗云熙推他，没什么用。  
陈飞宇伏在他身上热烈地耸动，呼出的热气全数浸到罗云熙耳朵里，直到蒸得耳朵通红。  
客厅开着暖气，激烈运动出了一身汗。  
卧室贴着另一户的墙，床一动起来吱呀吱呀响，罗云熙在床上咬着牙不敢叫出声，偶尔陈飞宇放点音乐有点欲盖弥彰的意思。  
罗云熙被按在瑜伽垫上，跪得太久感觉上面的纹路已经刻在膝盖里，陈飞宇在后面掐着他的腰，问他舒服吗。  
“你快点。”  
罗云熙大口喘息，再过一会儿真的起不来，他把头埋进抱枕里，闻到洗衣液的味道。  
陈飞宇让他换个姿势，罗云熙跨坐在上面，感觉浊液从后面涌出来，陈飞宇视而不见，接着顶进去。  
这个姿势顶的太深，蹭到那一处罗云熙“啊”地一声叫出来，然后像打开了闸一样，呻吟如流水撞击在石头上连绵不绝。  
外面天在变暗，窗帘没拉严，对面楼的灯光散进来，照亮一小片天花板，罗云熙分开腿被握着腰上下动，陈飞宇仰躺着看他，罗云熙眼角仿佛泛滥出一条河流。  
而他就在这条河上飘忽不定，最终找到了岸。

做完再没力气去做饭，罗云熙在家呆了一整天没动弹也没觉得多饿，陈飞宇爬起来给了他一个漫长的吻，然后去厨房煮粥。  
八宝粥里加糖，陈飞宇挺喜欢吃甜食，弯着眼睛像个满足感极低的小朋友。  
“你的嘴唇更甜。”陈飞宇笑着说。  
罗云熙嘴角粘着一粒米，用舌尖卷进嘴里，砸吧着嘴：“哪有。”  
陈飞宇探过身来作势要尝一尝，罗云熙说我嘴里还有饭，太重口了。

天气开始回温，罗云熙的体表温度还停留在冬天。  
陈飞宇躺着看小说，罗云熙等待游戏开局的间隙用手摸他肚子。  
冰凉的手摸过肚皮，陈飞宇“嗷”地一嗓子吼出来。  
“嘿嘿，”罗云熙眯着眼笑，紧接着认怂，“我错了我错了。”  
陈飞宇恶狠狠地把他按在床上，罗云熙弓着腰保护肋骨，还是被戳得笑出眼泪，扭着腰在床上活蹦乱跳。  
“我错了，我不敢了。”罗云熙抽了抽鼻子，眼角发红。  
他刚才嗯嗯啊啊地叫，把陈飞宇又叫得差点硬，明天要出门，只能放过他。  
罗云熙冬天手脚冰凉的毛病从小就有，以前家里有个绿皮的暖水袋，现在在剧组换成了充电的暖手宝。  
今年冬天没拍戏，暖手宝被扔在行李箱上积灰，自己在被窝用腿缠着陈飞宇。  
打完一局，罗云熙打开手机备忘录列明天要买的东西。  
“外套带两件，晚上山里凉。”  
“你没拿外套过来吗？”  
罗云熙用脚蹬他的小腿：  
“陈飞宇你有没有良心，我大年初一逃命似的来找你，你都没在意我有没有带衣服。”  
陈飞宇心里像揣了个暖水袋，，哄着他说：  
“我错了，我当时就看你来着，没注意。”  
武汉大年初一凌晨封锁，罗云熙怕过完年更严重，把行李乱收拾一通就上了高铁。  
他好像很少有冲动的时候，在车站被陈飞宇张开手臂裹在怀里又觉得冲动没什么不好。  
他们本来就处处小心谨慎，难得撒野，两只黄鹂鸟就算关在笼子里也不能阻止它们唱歌。

卧室里衣柜是嵌在墙上的，最顶上排了四个小柜子一直到门板上方。  
罗云熙踩着床沿够顶上的箱子，他记得去年的春装都在上面。  
陈飞宇在后面虚虚地护着他的腰：  
“我来找吧。”  
“别摸我，痒。”罗云熙拍开他的手，“你又不知道哪一件。”  
罗云熙光着两条腿在陈飞宇眼前晃悠，用舒展又狰狞的姿势终于够到那件高领毛衣。  
他把毛衣甩在陈飞宇脸上，气呼呼地说：  
“叫你不要咬脖子，你看你看！”  
陈飞宇自知理亏，鲜明的牙印在喉结上随着声带发声上下动。  
罗云熙没找到外套，钻回被窝说明天买件短牛仔。  
陈飞宇把衣服叠好放在床头，将罗云熙的脑袋捂过来整个贴着胸口。  
明天剧组视频围读剧本，等院子里的槐树再绿一点他们就要进组。  
滋生的爱意再绵长也只能埋在地下，陈飞宇把他搂在怀里才感觉踏实。  
罗云熙单手刷着微博，右手手指被陈飞宇捏着一根一根揉搓，他听到陈飞宇突然问：  
“要是你不当演员会去做什么？”  
“老师。”罗云熙回答得不假思索，“你不觉得我很适合当老师吗？”  
“适合，”陈飞宇把他的手指放在自己脸上摩挲，“那我就去当你学生。”  
罗云熙笑着捏他的脸：“我才不收你呢，你没有跳芭蕾的天赋，筋那么硬。”  
陈飞宇委屈地噘嘴：“免费让你潜规则都不行吗？”  
罗云熙还真不要脸地琢磨了一下：“我怎么觉得你扮猪吃老虎呢？”  
被罗云熙这么一畅想，他俩好像确实没有当师生的可能性。  
“还好你来演戏，”陈飞宇隔着长长的刘海亲了一下他的额头，“要不我把筋扯断了这辈子都见不到你。”  
陈飞宇心里突然变得轻松起来，好像那些见不到光的爱意在无人的地方破土而出，他们不需要被人所知，毕竟他只想和罗云熙好好过日子。

第二天睡到九点多起床换衣服，罗云熙迷迷糊糊的在旁边还没醒，陈飞宇低下头去亲他眼睛，罗云熙半梦半醒间拽住他的手腕放在胸口：  
“我醒了，再缓缓。”  
陈飞宇没法再动，用另一只手拨弄他散到鼻梁上的刘海：  
“一冬天没剪头发了。”  
罗云熙哼哼了几声又抱着胳膊睡过去。  
醒过来之后已经快到中午，他们全副武装准备去商场，外面阳光明媚，两个人互相看着对方，口罩遮住脸都只露着一双眼睛，穿着棉服包得像个要炸开的汤圆，眉眼甜腻腻地笑，露出馅儿来。  
商场的人比年初多了一些，确诊病例在下降，春天干燥萌动的风终于要吹遍山野。  
罗云熙带着口罩挡住半张脸，陈飞宇低调地穿了一身黑站在他身边像个冷酷的保镖。  
“买两块新的毛巾，牙刷和内裤，”罗云熙拎着两条印着小熊的毛巾问，“一只蓝色的小熊，一只红色的小熊，你掉的是哪只小熊呀？”  
“你红色我蓝色，刚好情侣款。”  
罗云熙拧着眉毛摇摇头：“你太高调了。”  
转而走到另一排货架上扯出两条同款内裤：“这个可以。”  
他们上一次来采购还是十天之前，冰箱里的东西都吃空了，只剩半截胡萝卜不知道是不是年前走的时候剩的。  
超市在一层，把衣服寄存之后陈飞宇推着购物车，罗云熙站在一堆西红柿边上挑菜。  
几个大妈见他高高瘦瘦心里喜欢，热情地告诉他哪些菜新鲜，比如底下的芹菜就是昨天她们挑剩下的，菜筐里的比货架上的要好，因为刚运来。  
陈飞宇拿着手机，照着备忘录念：  
“买点黄油和低筋面粉，”他补充道，“明天给你烤蛋糕。”

吃完午饭剧组开直播围读剧本，他俩一个在客厅一个在卧室，说话都不敢大声，怕回音荡开揭发隐秘恋情。  
导演打趣陈飞宇在家里胡子也不刮，罗云熙刘海也不修理，尽管自己还穿着睡衣。  
他俩隔着屏幕对视一眼，又将视线穿越客厅在空中交汇，细细打量之后觉得还挺有颓废的美感。  
“咱们先拍‘鬼司仪’那一部分，剧本都传给你们了哈，”导演看着剧本，推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，“戏肯定会删很多，但是你们得靠眼神演出那种······啧······那种，你们懂哈。”  
统筹姐姐捂着嘴笑，罗云熙和陈飞宇怎么可能没看过小说。

其实他俩不仅看过，而且某些部分亲自试过。  
罗云熙被陈飞宇绑住眼睛，仰躺在床上，对方的气味和体温太过熟悉，但失去视觉还是觉得刺激。  
陈飞宇从锁骨一直吻到下面，直到硬起来才引着他跪在床上，去摸自己的性器。  
罗云熙的手有些颤抖，牙也是发抖的，楚晚宁含不住墨燃，他的嘴巴也被撑得鼓鼓的，舌头抵在里面动也动不了。  
好在陈飞宇并不像1.0，并不勉强他，抚摸着他的下巴去吻嘴角坠下的银丝，心里像有无数只蚂蚁在啃噬。  
罗云熙眼前一片黑暗，后面的液体不知道是润滑剂还是什么别的，陈飞宇特别爱握着他的腰，一开始怕痒动来动去，越动陈飞宇越来劲，后来罗云熙只是嘴里哼哼，像小猫似的蹭。  
床还是很响，《潜伏》里余则成和他老婆摇床，当时觉得挺可笑，现在一听床响罗云熙总是下意识想到陈飞宇，急促地抽插像要把他钉死在床上。  
解开束缚之后，眼睛被光刺得难受，罗云熙将胳膊挡在眼前遮住灯光。  
黑暗使他抱着陈飞宇像抓着一根稻草，心里脑海里全是陈飞宇，他们之间在交融的过程中产生一种史无前例的亲密。

罗云熙洗完澡在床上躺了一会儿，又骨碌爬起来：  
“我头发确实太长了，应该剪一剪。”  
刚才刘海塞在布条里一直扎眼皮。  
陈飞宇去揉了把罗云熙乱糟糟的头顶，露出脑门：  
“那我帮你剪。”  
罗云熙不知道陈飞宇理发技术是不是和床上一样好，对着镜头整理了一下头发，说：“那我得先拍个视频留作纪念，不然我觉得对不起它。”

——END


End file.
